Happily Ever After
by Agent LastWish
Summary: When a case leave a young lady orphaned and homeless, McGee goes out of his way to prove that miracles and happy endings aren't just Disney fantasy. A little bit fluffy, two-shot. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

I was really inspired to write this, but I don't know what it was that actually _inspired _me to write it. Maybe my sweet little angel muse.

Anyways, this is a two-shot and sort of fluffy. Enjoy! And please, please, please review! You will make my day! All you have to do is press one button! Press one button, and type a couple of words, and you not only make my day (or week), but you also become my hero, and I will love you forever! (As a friend) *Insert happy-face here*

DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS. That would be pretty awesome if I did!

* * *

><p>Finally, finally, the two week hiatus was over. The puzzle had been solved, the girl had been rescued, and the bad guy had been caught. There was just one more loose end to tie up, then, for the first time in eleven days, Timothy McGee could go home.<p>

So he stood outside of the conference room, and waited for the right moment to go in. Retired Commander Robert Diez had been killed by an extremist anti-military war group. His niece, who lived with him after her parents died, had been kidnapped by this same extremist group. But it was all over now. Finally it was over. McGee took a deep breath and walked into the conference room.

Cameron Diez was sixteen years old, and had long, dark brown hair, and dark eyes. She sat all alone at the conference table. She looked down, her eyes narrow.

"Cameron Diez?" McGee asked. "My name is Timothy McGee-"

"So where to this time?" Cameron asked in response without even bothering to look up.

"Huh?" McGee took a step back.

"Let me guess. Your sending me to Canada, to live with the great aunt I never knew existed," She spoke slowly, in a way, as though calling him stupid.

The emptiness in her heart consumed her, and even though he was halfway across the room, McGee felt it. It made him feel as though every good deed, every errand of mercy, every bad guy they put away, was all in vain.

"Or maybe you'll take the 'easy route' and stick me in the system, to grow up abused in another crappy, run down house, that you would tell me was 'home', and a group of smoking drunkerds on acid trips, that you would tell me was 'family'. Let me guess. You're going to change my name again, and dig another grave for Cameron Diez. You'll tell me I not who I know I am, give me a history that never happened, make me remember memories of places and people the never existed, and tell me everything that's right and wrong, ignoring what I think and what I say, claiming that you're judgement is best because your an adult and I'm too young to be an 'American citizen'," She hissed turning her head away.

"Cameron, that's not how it works..." McGee started. He didn't know what to say.

"Oh, of course not. I'm sorry, my childish mind must've jump to a conclusion. Us stupid kids tend to do that sometimes," She said rolling her eyes.

McGee sat down across the table from Cameron. "Look, I know you've been hurt like this before, but you're not legally old enough to take care of yourself,"

"Yeah, well you should've told that to my 'uncle' Robert. Everyday, he'd leave sometime in the late mornings, usually to go to some bar. He wouldn't return until like two in the morning. Yeah, I appreciate his service, but he doesn't care about anything. I've had to do everything myself for the past six years. I'm mature enough to take care of myself," She didn't look up once while she spoke.

"Cameron-"

"Look, you have to understand where I'm coming from. My mom died from cancer not long after my brother was born. So my dad took care of us. When I was ten years old, someone planted a bomb in our house and the explosion killed my father. My little brother, Carson, was only four. I loved my father, Agent McGee. I died that day. We were told by 'FBI agents' that we -because we'd seen the explosion- were witnesses to murder and needed to be placed in witness protection. And I, being so young and foolish, didn't think on it once," Cameron explained.

"Those 'FBI agents'... they were the extremists who posed as law enforcement six years ago, weren't they?" McGee asked.

Cameron narrowed her eyes, but kept her gaze steadily towards the floor. "They wiped away all the blood and dirt, and made us sparkely new identities, so all the pretty people, in their pretty little houses, didn't have to worry about Cameron and Carson Diez. And so they convinced us that their judgement was better and sent us to different parts of the country, and now I'm never going to see my baby brother again!" She yelled, for the first time looking McGee in the eyes.

McGee looked down at a loss of words. There was nothing more he could say that wouldn't only make things worse. Cameron was staring at the floor again, so he decided to change the subject. "What's your favorite color?"

Cameron looked up. "Huh?'

"Color. What's your favorite color?" He asked.

"Seafoam green," She asked. Her eyes almost seemed to harden, immediatly after speaking. "Why do you want to know?" She hissed. "So you can convince me that I'm wrong? That my favorite color is actually neon pink?"

McGee, to Cameron's surprise, looked erestly taken back. "Why would you think that? I would never do something like that! I just wanted to get to know you better..." He said.

"Oh," She whispered and lowered her head.

"Do you have a favorite book?" McGee asked.

She remained silent for a long time. "Maniac Magee," She said, finally.

McGee didn't even ask her why she liked the book. He just knew that she liked it and respected her decision. "Who's you're favorite band?"

Cameron didn't hestitate so long this time. "The Beatles. My favorite songs are _Here Comes the Sun_ and _Elenaor Rigby_," She seemed to be trusting McGee a little bit more.

The conversation continued on like that for almost a half an hour, with McGee asking her questions, and Cameron answering them, talking about life before the explosion. She told him about her, and in turn, he told her stories from when he was a kid. His stories made her smile. He liked it when she smiled. She reminded him of his little sister, Sarah McGee. He actually got her to talk about her dad. But the more he talked with her, the emptier he felt inside. It was as though there was a voice inside of his heart that was telling him there was something he had to do. He felt torn. His heart told him he needed to do something, to keep this girl out of the system, but his head told him that there was nothing else he could do. It was though there was a war going on inside of him when he asked her his next question.

"So, who's your favorite _Disney_ Princess?" McGee asked.

But almost immedeatly he wished he hadn't.

Cameron narrowed her eyes once again. "Hmph. _Disney_. The advertiser of false hopes," She muttered.

"What makes you say that?" McGee asked, surprised by her reaction, standing up.

"They make the world seem like such a great place, pretend like if you wish upon a star, all your dreams will magically come true. That's not how the world works. It's just getting kids' hopes up, so they can be dashed away when they grow up and learn about the _real_ world,"

"Aw, come on. Don't you believe in magic, and true love, and happy endings?" McGee asked.

His question was only met by an even darker gaze. "There's no such thing as a 'happy ending'. There is no 'happily ever after'. Yeah sure, in the story, the prince and the princess go off and get married and have kids. Happily ever after. The end. Yeah, well what happens when one of those kids gets sick and dies of cancer, huh? How happy is it then! There is no 'happily ever after'! If there was a 'happily ever after', I'd still have a family! I'd still have a home! If there was a 'happily ever after', I wouldn't be here right now!" She practically yelled.

McGee took a step back, a bit taken back. Cameron looked up at him, and realized what she had just said. She looked down and put her head on her hands. "Just go away," She whispered. "Just leave me alone,"

McGee gave a cort nod. Even though she didn't have any authority to tell him to leave, he decided it was for the best, and he didn't want to start a fight. He exited the conference room with his mind made up.

He'd been working for eleven days straight.

And he could work for one more.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs had a hunch. And his hunch was correct. He returned to the Navy Yard long after hours. The building was empty. All the lights were off. Well, almost all of them. When Gibbs walked into the Bull Pen, he was surprised to find the young member of his team working hard at his desk.

"McGee?" Gibbs asked.

The young agent's face shot up above the screen of his computer. His eyes were wide and illuminated by the light coming from the screen.

"McGee, what on earth are you doing here?" His tone wasn't exactly _harsh_, it was more strict.

McGee stared at him for a minute. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. The Boss would never approve of this. "Um… I was just… just finishing some paperwork," McGee stuttered.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. He could tell the young Probie was lying. He walked around McGee's desk and observed the file that was portrayed on the monitor. The name at the top read: "James Diez".

"McGee-"

"Look, Boss, before you start yelling at me, let me explain," McGee interrupted. Gibbs gave a curt nod of approval. The young agent sighed inwardly. "I know, we've been working for eleven days straight, but this girl, Cameron… Her life's been pulled apart at the seams, and I feel like I'm partly responsible! I know it's not true, but I can't help but feel that way! Child services are coming by tomorrow afternoon, and it's my last chance to make it right!" McGee looked desperately at Gibbs. The Boss's face was masked and emotionless, triggering the young agent's panic. "Look! Boss, I've been here for eleven days! One more day won't matter!" Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "I have to, Boss! I… I-" Gibbs put a hand on McGee's shoulder.

"McGee. I understand. You have my permission," Gibbs nodded. He felt a pang in his heart for the young agent and this girl. There was a connection between them. The same kind of connection that he and Kelly had. Like father-daughter.

McGee sat down at his desk and began typing again. Gibbs picked up his cell-phone and dialed a number. "DiNozzo. Day's not over. Get Ziva and come back to the Navy Yard," And then he hung up.

In little less than half an hour a very tired Tony and Ziva sat at their desks, typing furiously.

"Boss, what is it that we're looking for?" Tony asked yawning.

"Ask McGee," Gibbs responded simply.

All eyes were on McGee who felt hot under the pressure. "Um… I actually don't know…" He said quietly.

"Way to be helpful McUnhelpful," Tony said flatly.

There was silence, and for a long time the only sound was fingers skating across the keys. Then the silence was broken. "Uh, Boss? You'd better have a look at this," McGee said.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Cameron Diez had spent the night with Abby. In morning, she brought Cameron back to the Navy Yard. Cameron spent the day in the conference room. She noticed that none of Gibbs team was there all day. It was five in the afternoon before it seemed the Gibbs team got back. Agent McGee walked into the conference room to take Cameron away to child services and have her life torn apart again. She couldn't help but feel hatred towards McGee. He was taking her away. But she didn't want to hate him. So she stayed silent.

She was lead out of the conference room. She trudged slowly in front of the Bull Pen, with her head down. Suddenly, McGee stopped. There was the ding of the elevator. Cameron slowly looked up and her eyes looked into a face, so familiar, with short dark brown hair and dark eyes. She stood there, completely still. Her breathing deepened. Tears threatened to fall.

"Cameron…" The man said quietly.

"Daddy!" She said. She leaped into her father's open arms and buried her face into his shoulder. "They told me you were dead! They said… they said…"

James Diez slowly stroked his daughter's hair. "They told me you and Carson had died. I moved here because your mother always wanted to live in D.C. But that doesn't matter! All that matters is that you're here. And Carson is waiting for us at the airport! We can go home now,"

James took Cameron's hand and they started to leave, but Cameron broke free and tackled McGee in a hug. "Aurora," She said, looking up at him.

"What?" McGee asked, confused.

"You asked me who my favorite Disney princess was. Aurora, Sleeping Beauty," She said. She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for everything," She said, and ran back to her father. They stepped into the elevator.

"And they lived happily ever after," McGee whispered as the elevator doors closed.

THE END!


End file.
